


Прошлое

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Past, Gen, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Series: Стихи [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Прошлое

Прошлое за мной слоится,  
Чёрной тенью нависая.  
А в руках-то не синица —  
Это ворон злой и странный!

Он кричит с противным хрипом,  
Как расстроенный приёмник,  
И кидается сердито,  
Обо всём спешит напомнить.

Я бегу из тёмной чащи —  
Ворон целится мне в спину.  
Не укрыться в настоящем,  
Не исправить то, что было.


End file.
